Cali (movie)
Cali is a movie produced and created by Chrome. Plot A cat named Cali goes to search for her parents who lost in a fire. Ending Pictures During the credits, there are animated pictures about Cali's backstory. *Cali's parents and three other un-named cats are jumping up and down for food, and the mother gives them the food. *The cats eat the food, and play with a tennis ball. *One of the cats rams into a gasoline tank, which is struck by the cat's claws. *The gasoline spills out, and goes on fire by a nearby match thrown by Ruff. *The fire expands, and Cali runs. *Cali keeps running, and Ruff chases after her. *Ruff captures Cali, who then faints. *Cali wakes up far from home, and the screen fades to black. *The screen turns to white and shows scenes of the movie. *Cali and Dewey are crossing the Kitty River. *Cali and Dewey are going down a volcano. *Several more scenes are shown. *The screen fades to black as soon as Cali and Dewey set foot in the net Ruff set. *The screen shows Cali and Dewey inside a cage, with Ruff laughing evilly. *Cali sees a chocolate bar on the table and grabs it. *Cali reaches her hand out the cage and drops the chocolate near the dog. *Ruff smacks the chocolate away, accidentally into a cannon. *The cannon overloads because of the size of the chocolate, which then backfires into Ruff's mouth. *Ruff's fur sparks off and is revealed to be mechanical. *Ruff then pulls a lever, making the cage slowly drop down into acid. *Cali finally has enough courage to scratch the cage with her claws, which breaks. But the cage's floor breaks open. *Cali is about to fall in the acid pit, but Dewey saves her, accidentally knocking Ruff into the acid pit. *Then the screen fades to black, and the credits continue until 10 minutes. Reviews Reviews were mixed, but mostly positive. It currently holds a 64% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes. TBA Characters *Cali - The main protagonist who is a grey cat. *Ruff - A dog, who is the main antagonist. *Dewey - A bird, who is Cali's "sidekick". *Tiny - Ruff's servant, who follows Cali everywhere and tells her to go back and fall in a pit. Quotes *Well, what do you think, stupid?" -Tiny *You don't need THEM, they mocked you, they thought you were un-important... So turn back and stop your little "journey" before you die!" -Ruff *Huh, you think you'er SOOO tough, don't ya, Ruff-man. WELL I'M GONNA DO...SOMETHING THAT WILL UH...uh...Wow, I didn't think this through"-Dewey *Holy Crudding Crud!" - Tiny *Tiny! Get me a danish." -Ruff *FIRE?! FIRE!! AHH!!"-Dewey *Welcome to my factory, Cali, Dewey. You see this? Lasers. You fell right into my trap. Laser chasing, classic. -Ruff *Chocolate? You can't defeat me with chocolate. So get that horrid stuff away from me. -Ruff Trivia *The entire movie was loosely based off Bolt, except for the fact that the plot is completely different. *The "Tiny! Get me a danish!" quote was a parody of the quote from Homestar Runner: "Stiny! Get me a danish!" *Cali is named after Chromebolt's cat, who died, and calico, a type of cat. *The ending pictures follow what happened in the movie, but with the addition of the fire incident. Errors *The cannon exploded when the chocolate shot into Ruff's mouth, but the cannon is seen again when Ruff melts. Category:Chromepages Category:Movies Category:Bad ideas